


"Ma faveur, Lucifer"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [15]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angel has fallen( spoiler), F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Mike, engagé dans une course contre la montre pour blanchir son nom et sauver POTUS, doit s'assurer que rien n'arrive à Ben et sa famille...
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980





	1. Chapter 1

« Ma faveur, Lucifer » :

Disclaimer :  
Les personnages de la série « Lucifer », des Avengers et de la saga « John Wick », ainsi que celles de « Star Trek : Enterprice » et de la saga « Fallen » , sont les propriétés exclusives de leur auteurs respectifs ( Netflix et DC, Marvel, Metropolitain Films, Gene Roddenberry et Millenium Films.).

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction. Spoiler pour « Angel has fallen ».

Mike surveilla les alentours de la station service, vêtu d’habits « empruntés » et voyant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il avança, d’une démarche la plus normale possible, vers une cabine de téléphone.  
Là, dans l’éclairage pauvre de l’aire d’une route où se ravitaillaient les routiers, en Virginie, il demanda à effectuer un appel en PCV.

Traqué par le FBI et par toute la police du pays, Mike était l’ennemi numéro un des Etats-Unis et le fugitif le plus recherché de la planète.  
Menotté et escorté vers une prison de haute sécurité pour y attendre son procès pour haute trahison et tentative d’assassinat sur le Président Alan Trumbull, l’ex agent du Secret Service n’avait pas eu l’occasion de revoir Ben et avait hâte d’entendre la voix de son époux.  
Il était inquiet pour la sécurité de Ben et de leurs enfants car il savait de quoi Wade Jenning, son ancien équipier dans les Forces spéciales, était capable si Mike déjouait ses plans dans l’assassinat du Président Trumbull.

D’ailleurs, Banning avait déjà dû contrarier les desseins criminels de son ex ami Jenning, en parvenant à échapper aux commandos chargés de l’éliminer lors de son transfert vers la prison de haute sécurité.  
Des hommes de Salient Global, la compagnie de sécurité privée dirigée par Wade. Connaissant la ténacité de Jenning, Mike comprit qu’il était engagé dans une course contre la montre pour blanchir son nom et sauver le Président.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait s’assurer de mettre Ben, ainsi que Lynne et Connor, hors d’atteinte de Jenning et de ses sbires.  
Par quel moyen et vers qui se fier ? A qui confier, les yeux fermés, la vie de son époux et âme sœur Ben et celle de leurs enfants ?

Mike savait, de par ses précédentes expériences, que le ou les commanditaires du complot bénéficiaient toujours d’une complicité interne ou une taupe au plus niveau de l’Etat.  
La preuve avec Forbes lors de l’attaque de Kang contre la Maison Blanche et avec John Lancaster, du MI5 , lors des attentats de Londres par Barkawi.

Seul et en fuite, l’ex agent avait dans l’idée de chercher de l’aide auprès de Clay Banning, son père qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis des années.  
Attendant que Ben accepta son appel en PCV, Mike passait, en revue, tous ses contacts noués pendant ses années au Secret service et dans les Forces spéciales, dans son esprit et soudain, alors que la voix anxieuse de son époux se fit entendre, à l’autre bout du fil, il revit, dans un flash, la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Lucifer Morningstar, une année auparavant.

Lucifer Morningstar était quasiment intouchable de par ses connections avec les Avengers et serait, à même, de prodiguer une protection infaillible pour Ben, Lynne et Connor, ainsi que pour Leah.  
Il était temps de rappeler au milliardaire la faveur qu’il devait à Mike.

« -Mike, ça va ? fit Ben, tout de suite, au téléphone.

-Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, babe, répondit Mike, tentant de contrôler la vague d’émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Cela peut aller. Je te promets de tout faire pour revenir auprès de toi et de nos enfants. Mais je dois d’abord prouver mon innocence et trouver le vrai coupable. »

Il savait qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls sur la ligne et que les agents Thompson et Ramirez écoutaient, certainement et attentivement, leur conversation.  
Ben n’ignorait pas ce fait là et n’ayant pas gagné les élections présidentielles, deux fois, de la première puissance mondiale par son charme et son sourire, mais grâce à son éloquence verbale et son sens inné de la politique, il le démontra, en s’adressant directement aux agents Thompson et Ramirez. 

A la grande consternation de Mike qui se résolut à écouter son époux corriger, subtilement et d’un ton calme, les deux agents du FBI :

« -Mike est un homme intègre et loyal et il a prouvé son patriotisme, par deux fois, en me sauvant de ce psychopathe de Kang et de la peste qu’était Barkawi. Si vous n’étiez pas aussi aveuglée par l’ambition de grimper les échelons de la hiérarchie, agent Thompson, vous comprendriez que mon époux est incapable de vendre son pays. Quand Mike établira son innocence et vous amènera le véritable coupable, je peux vous assurer qu’il y aura des conséquences. Attendez-vous à un remaniement de quelques branches du FBI. Mike, tu m’entends ? Fais ce que tu sais si bien faire : protège POTUS. »

Dans le Q.G du FBI, l’agent Helen Thompson réprima, à grand peine, un frisson d’appréhension et sa conviction fut ébranlée, l’espace de quelques secondes, devant la confiance qu’exprimait Benjamin Asher, ex Président des Etats-Unis.  
Mais les doutes de la jeune femme ne durèrent pas longtemps car toutes les preuves collectées désignaient Mike Banning comme le principal suspect dans la tentative d’assassinat de l’actuel Président.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La confiance indéfectible de Ben en ces capacités émurent Mike qui, sur un « Je t’aime, Ben. », raccrocha le téléphone.  
Il devait quitter la station service car le FBI, ayant localisé l’appel, était sûrement en route pour l’appréhender.

Mais il soupira, ennuyé en constatant que des routiers armés, excités à l’idée d’arrêter l’ennemi public numéro Un et alléchés par la récompense financière substantielle, le maintenaient en joue avec des fusils de chasse.  
Une perte de temps en perspective alors que chaque minute comptait ! 

« -Lucifer. » murmura Mike, avant de lever les bras en l’air.

Les deux hommes armés s’échangèrent un regard amusé, se posant des questions sur la santé mentale de l’homme le plus recherché dans tous les états du pays.  
Soudain, un silence se fit et le temps sembla se figer. Un bruissement d’ailes s’entendit derrière les deux routiers qui s’écroulèrent sur le goudron, inconscients.  
Lucifer, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, avança vers Mike, avec nonchalance.

« -Ces idiots ne se réveilleront que le lendemain matin, annonça l’archange, en contemplant, avec indifférence, les deux endormis. Ils n’auront aucun souvenir de cette nuit. »

Il s’approcha du fugitif, avec un sourire désinvolte et le scruta, tranquillement, des pieds à la tête. Il huma, paraissant satisfait de lui-même :

« -On apprécie d’être au summum de ses capacités physiques, hm ? Nous suivons vos péripéties avec attention, agent Banning. Mais avant toute chose, sachez que vous avez le soutien des Avengers et de mon époux Daniel.»

Le soutien moral des Avengers enleva un poids de Mike qui poussa un soupir involontaire de soulagement. 

« -Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez me demander, prévint Lucifer, en fixant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Mike. Ce serait dommage de ne pas réellement tirer profit du fait que le Diable vous doit une faveur. »

Mike ne fléchit pas sous le regard perçant et sombre de l’archange et déclara, d’un ton sûr et ferme :

« -Je compte sur vous pour protéger Ben, Lynne, Connor et Leah. Je n’ai confiance qu’en vous, Lucifer. »

Lucifer demeura silencieux, examinant l’humain devant lui et agréablement surpris par la requête de ce dernier : Mike aurait pu demander son aide pour confondre le véritable coupable. Mais l’homme avait choisi de lui confier sa famille.

« - Excellent choix, approuva Lucifer, une expression sérieuse sur ses traits fins et réguliers. Rien de plus importants que les personnes que l’on aime. Faveur accordée. »

Sur ces mots, l’archange disparut sans un bruit. Mike réalisa que le temps s’était littéralement suspendu lorsqu’il s’aperçut qu’une seconde s’était seulement écoulée entre l’apparition de Lucifer et de son départ.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

L’esprit tranquillisé par rapport à la sécurité de Ben, de leurs enfants et de Leah, Mike fouilla les poches de l’un des deux endormis sur le sol, trouva des clés et marcha en direction du camion.  
Une Ford Mustang de collection, devant datée de 1969-1970, surgit d’un cercle de lumière, sous l’œil intrigué de Mike, et stoppa devant lui.

Banning, circonspect et sur le qui-vive, jaugea le conducteur qui, placide, lui rendit son regard.  
Habillé d’un costume taillé sur mesure et de gants noirs, l’inconnu dégageait une aura de force tranquille et dangereuse.

« -John Wick, un ami de Lucifer, se présenta le conducteur, en ouvrant la portière côté passager et à la question muette de Mike. Je vous emmène chez vôtre père .Je vous assisterai tout le long de vôtre quête, monsieur Banning. J’ai pu sauver Santino de Ross grâce à vous. »

Mike se décida de s’installer dans la voiture de son allié inattendu, se souvenant du mail révélant les agissements douteux de Ross et en une minute, la Ford démarra.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir, observait, impassible, les journalistes massés devant les portails de sa propriété cossue et située dans un quartier résidentiel et paisible de Washington.  
Il discerna, parmi les voitures de chaines télévisées, deux véhicules du FBI et de police. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il balaya, d’un regard, la foule de curieux agglutinés et tenus éloignés par le service d’hommes chargés de sa protection.

Lynne dormait dans sa chambre, avec l’innocence de ses trois ans. Connor était parti en Europe, voyageant avec des amis.  
Le lendemain était le jour où Leah venait, comme convenu, récupérer sa fille Lynne. Ben fronça des sourcils, pensant à juste titre que cela s’avérerait difficile, pour la jeune femme, de franchir la nuée de journalistes et de curieux.

S’installant dans son confortable fauteuil de son bureau, Ben se détourna de sa fenêtre et finit par s’assoupir.  
Un silence inhabituel tira l’ex Président des Etats-Unis de son sommeil. Un malaise envahit l’homme lorsqu’il remarqua l’absence de son garde du corps.

La nuit était avancée et la maison était étrangement silencieuse. Ben, avec prudence et précaution, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lynne.  
La petite fille était toujours dans son lit, les yeux clos sur de doux rêves. Ben la contemplait, un sourire sur les lèvres quand une ombre se détacha d’un coin de la chambre de la fillette.  
Ben attrapa instinctivement Lynne dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, reculant lentement vers la porte et les yeux fixés sur l’homme qui venait de surgir du néant.

« -Je suis Lucifer, fit l’intrus, en portant un doigt sur les lèvres, à voix basse. Je suis ici sur la demande de Mike, vôtre époux. Scott est en train de neutraliser des hommes de Jenning qui se sont infiltrés chez vous. Suivez-moi : je vous emmène au Q.G des Avengers. »

Un portail d’étincelles de lumière apparut aux côtés de l’archange et Ben distingua Tony Stark, Steve Rogers et Stephen Strange de l’autre côté du cercle magique.

« -Monsieur Asher, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, fit Steve, en enjoignant Ben à franchir le portail avec Lucifer. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous serez en sûreté dans nôtre Q.G.

-Et pour Connor et Leah ? demanda Ben, hésitant. Ils peuvent s’en prendre à mon fils et à l’ex femme de Mike. Il faut que je prévienne mon service de sécurité. »

La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit avec brutalité et trois hommes armés firent irruption dans la pièce. Lucifer, vivement, projeta Ben et Lynne derrière lui, les protégeant de son corps. Steve se jeta sur l’un des trois intrus et le neutralisa rapidement.  
Ses deux complices ne virent pas Ant-Man leur tomber dessus et ils s’effondrèrent, assommés, sur le parquet ciré de la chambre.  
Pendant ce temps, Lucifer entraina Ben et sa belle-fille Lynne à travers le portail. 

« -On attend plus que toi, Stuart Little ! fit Tony, en voyant que Stephen s’apprêtait à fermer le portail et que Steve avait déjà regagné le complexe.

-J’arrive ! » informa Scott, en reprenant sa taille normale et traversant le cercle lumineux.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ben, assis dans la salle de meeting du complexe des Avengers, buvait une tasse de café que lui avait préparé Bruce et écoutait les explications de Steve. Lynne dormait dans une chambre du Q.G, mise à sa disposition.  
Le service de sécurité personnelle de Ben avait reçu comme consigne de protéger sa demeure de Washington. 

« -Natasha se charge de la protection de Leah, assura Steve. Lucifer a demandé à Nathanael de veiller sur vôtre fils, Connor.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? » fit Ben, confus et n’en revenant toujours pas d’être dans le Q.G des héros les plus puissants de la Terre.

Tony répondit, avec un haussement d’épaules :

« -Hellboy avait une dette envers vôtre John Mac Clane. Nous aussi, en quelque sorte. »

Ben était touché par les propos du milliardaire et le fait que les Avengers n’avaient pas hésité à aider leur ami Lucifer à honorer sa promesse. Mais il ne réussissait pas à se sentir détendu, sachant que Mike était seul, dehors, sans soutien et traqué par le FBI.  
Lucifer s’aperçut de la tension chez l’ex Président des Etats-Unis.

« -Soyez tranquille, monsieur Asher, rassura l’archange, avec un sourire un brin mystérieux. Le Baba Yaga est un précieux allié. »

Ben n’eut pas le temps de savoir ce que voulait dire Lucifer car Michael, son jumeau, apparut dans la salle du meeting et lui dit, avec calme :

« -Vous séjournerez avec moi et mon époux, Stevie, monsieur Asher. Je suppose qu’un environnement familial est plus apaisant pour une fillette de trois ans. »

Décidément, les Avengers avaient pensé à tout. Rien de surprenant à cela puisque Tony, Lucifer et Michael étaient, eux-mêmes, pères.  
Ben donna son consentement, s’autorisant, enfin, depuis l’attentat sur son ami Alan Trumbull et les fausses accusations contre son époux, à souffler.

Fin

Le 7 /11/20  
Duneline.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue :

Les pales de l’hélicoptère fouettaient l’air vif et piquant du toit de l’immeuble où le Président Alan Trumbull, caché dans un bureau par Mike, avait échappé de peu à l’assaut mené par le commando de Wade.  
John wick, en kelvar et tenue de combat (sur insistance de Mike), se tailla la route jusqu’au toit, à coup de poing, d’uppercut, de couteau et de balles, à la poursuite de Wade qui tentait de fuir.  
Apercevant l’hélicoptère, il se félicita d’avoir eu la présence d’esprit de « réquisitionner » la lance roquette d’un des hommes de Jenning et visant soigneusement, il fit feu : la roquette fit mouche et l’hélicoptère explosa dans un bruit assourdissant.  
Jenning, furieux, pris au piège, se tourna vivement vers John et le jaugea, avec une furie empreinte de condescendance.

« -Je sais qui vous êtes ! lança-t-il, avec froideur. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous aidez Banning ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Je vous croyais retiré de tout cela ! »

John jeta la lance roquette à ses pieds et se calant dans un coin, il répliqua :

« -Je m’acquitte d’une dette envers un homme bien. Mais vous avez raison : ceci n’est pas mon combat. C’est le sien. »

Il désigna Mike qui venait d’arriver derrière lui et se mit en retrait, assistant à l’affrontement muet de Banning et de Jenning qui se défiaient du regard.  
Mike, déterminé et l’expression concentré, adopta une posture de combat, surveillant les moindres gestes de son ancien équipier.  
Wade, en face de lui, en faisait de même.

Sans un cri, les deux hommes se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre, prêt à une lutte mortelle et sans pitié.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Esoufflé et épuisé, Mike, adossé contre un mur, avait les yeux fixés sur le ciel automnal de la Virginie et songeait aux derniers mots de son ex ami Jenning.  
Ce dernier, affaissé sur le sol dur, à un mètre de Banning, était mort quelques minutes après le coup de couteau fatal.

C’était fini. Le Président était sain et sauf et l’agent Banning pourrait, enfin, retourner chez lui et retrouver Ben et leurs enfants.  
Mike vit John approcher placidement et poser un genou, à terre, devant lui. L’air frémit imperceptiblement et un portail lumineux apparut à proximité des deux hommes.

« -Je vous emmène au Q.G des Avengers, fit Stephen qui venait de sortir du cercle d’étincelles de feu. Vous avez besoin de soins immédiats.»

Mike allait protester, voulant organiser de A à Z la sécurité du Président lors de son transfert vers une unité de soin mais il se rappela que Gentry, son patron, était sur les lieux et que ce dernier avait l’assistance du FBI.

« -Ok. » concéda Mike qui ne refusa pas la main de John qui l’aida à se relever.

Maintenant que tout était terminé et que l’adrénaline était retombée, l’agent éprouvait une formidable envie de revoir Ben et de serrer sa famille dans ses bras.  
Dieu, comme Ben lui manquait ! 

Boitillant, les pieds légèrement douloureux et soutenu par John, Mike suivit Strange vers le portail magique. Le sorcier suprême s’écarta et la vision, la plus douce qui soit, se présenta à Banning qui lâcha John.

Là, de l’autre côté du cercle de feu, l’attendait Ben, adorable en jean bleu délavé et chemise blanche et portant des baskets.

« -Mike ! » s’écria son époux, en se jetant dans les bras de son âme sœur.

Mike se laissa étreindre par Ben mais ne parvenait pas à se détendre totalement. Ben, sentant combien était tendu le corps de son homme et le connaissant, murmura :

« -C’est OK, Mike. Tu t’es toujours occupé de moi. Maintenant, c’est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi. Lâche prise, Mike. Lâche prise. »

Entendant les encouragements de son époux, Mike sentit la tension quitter son esprit et son corps, petit à petit et il s’abandonna aux bras de Ben, apaisé par la chaleur qui émanait de son âme sœur, les battements de son cœur et sa présence solide contre lui.  
Ben était sa maison  
Un sentiment de plénitude l’envahit complètement et l’agent, en confiance, lâcha prise. Il s’endormit, avec un mot sur les lèvres :

« Famille. »

La fatigue et le stress de ces jours difficiles réclamant leur dû.  
Ben ne s’alarma pas et avec douceur, aidé des infirmiers, il allongea Mike sur un brancard.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mike s’éveilla lentement et se redressant, sans hâte, sur le lit de l’unité des soins du complexe des Avengers, il sourit en apercevant Ben qui, installé sur un fauteuil, le contemplait.

« -Hey, fit son époux, lui rendant son sourire. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Pour seule réponse, Mike tapota un coin de son lit, faisant signe de la main à Ben qui éclata de rire et qui rejoignit son âme sœur dans le lit.  
Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent avec passion et tendresse à la fois, s’étreignant avec ardeur et fièvre. Dans leur bulle, ils n’entendirent pas la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir.

« -Quelle vitalité ! s’exclama Lucifer, avec un enthousiasme taquin et accompagné de Michael qui tenait Lynne dans ses bras. Je vote pour que nous remettions la réunion familiale à plus tard. N’est-ce pas, Tony? »

Ben et Mike, embarrassés et déchevelés, s’écartèrent vivement l’un de l’autre comme des enfants pris en faute.  
Tony, venant d’entrer dans la chambre à la suite des deux archanges, était tout ouïe et les yeux grands ouverts, excité de voir le quarante cinquième président des Etats-Unis et l’agent, en charge de la protection de l’actuel Président, Trumbull, se conduire comme des adolescents en pleine crise d’hormones.  
On ne voyait pas cela tous les jours !

« -Excusez-nous, fit Stevie qui, tenant son bébé Joseph dans les bras, indiqua à son mari Michael de laisser de l’intimité aux deux âmes sœur. Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

Michael tendit Lynne à Mike qui l’accueillit avec une tendresse paternelle et avec Stevie, enjoignit un Lucifer et un Tony récalcitrants de quitter la chambre.

« -Tu m’as manqué, Lynne. » murmura Mike, en contemplant, avec une immense tendresse, sa fille.

Lynne tapota la joue de son père tandis que Ben, attendris, les observait avec un sourire.

« -Toi aussi, Ben, tu m’as manqué. » confia l’agent, en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de son époux et en l’étreignant contre lui.

Fin   
Le 10/11/20.

Duneline


End file.
